


in pain or worse

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anne is a good girlfriend, Cathy deserves a hug, Death Day, F/F, childbed fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Cathy is suffering from death day pains, she tries to hide them. Anne is a good girlfriend and takes care of her.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	in pain or worse

Cathy was never open with her feelings. She was so used to people telling her that her opinions were dangerous and useless. That when she came back to life, she decided to hide what she felt.

At first, the six women she lived with were clearly not the best of friends. But, over time, they did not just become best friends, but family. She was now even dating the resident gremlin. Anne was the one person with whom she did not fear when sharing her thoughts and opinions. 

This had limits, though. When it came to the pain or just general displeasure, she would hide it away even to Anne. She believed that she did not deserve to be treated like glass when she was ill or aching. No, she was not worthy of that. After all, almost all of them had gone through worse. Why would they lose their heads (no pun intended) over whether or not she was having period cramps? No, she never said anything about it.

It wasn't until one day the common ache she was used to having around her abdomen came back stronger. The pain began to double on August 30, her little Mae's birthday. She knew the pain came from her remembering what it felt like to give birth and, she was well aware that the phantom pains would only continue increasing till the day it hit September 5th. She being someone logical, said to herself a few phantom pains would definitely not kill her.

She was totally not struggling to hide that the pain was now making her double over her bed in tears every single day after the show. Nope, she was fine... 

Each day the pain got worse. She was legit now seriously doubting whether or not they were just phantom pains or not. She was just 3 days deep into her suffering when the pain that was already bad enough decided to rise once again. She remembered how 3 days after having her daughter, the symptoms started: headaches, colds, extreme heat, thirst, abdominal pain, etc. She specifically suffered whenever her brain decided to mix headaches and nausea during a show day. Her head would throb so hard after exercising and staring at blinding lights for 75 minutes and just one short water-stop at Haus of Holbein that she passed out on her bed the two days this happened. Still, she refused to say a word.

Anne was worried. She knew her girlfriend was hiding something from her. At first, she thought she was just finishing writing something new, and that was why she was going straight to her room after every show. Though, this was discarded after opening her door to find her asleep, barely on the edge of her bed. She then thought Cathy must have been angry about something. This was also discarded after Cathy swiftly snuggled herself on her arms before going live on Kitty's Instagram. Her last thought was that Cathy was just dreading her death day. This one did make sense for her. After all, she knew the 5th was 2 days away. So, with this in mind, she decided to keep a close eye over the bookworm she had as a girlfriend. 

Everything was fine so far, the public was wheezing, and no one had yet forgotten any lines. That was until the "fight" scene came around. The lights and claps started ringing through Cath's already pained head, and it was getting harder and harder to remain concentrated. With her vision narrowing over the constricting pain in her lower belly, she was fighting to give her monologue without sounding as pained as she was. She was about to start her mid-song dialogue when her conscience gave up, and she passed out after Anne's "Wait, I don't get it." 

There was a great commotion after the blue queen passed out during her own song. Many fans gasped at the sight. The queens, of course, rushed to attend their fallen friend. Anne was the first one by her side and the one that carried her backstage after Courtney and Grace covered for them the rest of the show. How graceful she was for Lina's insistence on having a couch backstage. So, slowly lowering the unconscious woman on the soft cushions of the big couch, she started checking Cathy's temperature. Was she overexerted? When checking her back and forth and not finding any sights of illness, she finally deduced the girl indeed was just tired.

After this, the blue woman slept for the rest of the show. Also, she didn't even stir on her way home. Anne was by her side at all times, only taking 5-second-breaks when she was sure at least one queen was looking for Cathy. It was the next morning in which Cathy woke up wrapped in her Girlfriend's arms and suffering from the worse pains she had suffered in this life that she finally left the tears flow freely through her face. Her voice caring a sorrowful tone in each sob. Anne was barely waking up, but seeing the woman she loved crying in such a somber tone made her regain her senses faster than ever before. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" she whispered in her ear before tracing slow patterns on the distressed woman's back. "I-I thought I could manage the pain on my own... I thought they would go away if I ignored them." Cath said through choked sobs. Anne immediately understood what she was talking about. She went through the same pain of her death as well each May 19th. For how long had Cathy being hiding her pain? 

"What can I do? Can I bring you some hot clothes or maybe I can prepare you a warm tub? Anything to make you feel better." Anne said softly, now also playing with the curly locks that cascaded down her lover's back. "You don't have to if you don't want to... I'll just lay still until the 5th is gone," Cathy said, trying (and failing) to keep her voice still. "I want to. You know I love nothing more than pampering you to death... You don't have to hide your pain, y' know? I- We will never leave you alone, nor are we gonna judge you for being a human." she finished. Cathy, finally, was willing to let herself be vulnerable. The rest of the day, Anne spoiled her rotten and somehow managed to calm the pressure on her lower belly. When the 5th came, neither of them assisted to the theater. Cathy and Anne spent the day laying around and cuddling on Anne's bed. It was around midnight when the horrible cramps she had been dealing with for like 5 days started decreasing. She was more than happy to be able to walk properly again. 

Cathy was used to hiding her feelings. After all, that was what kept her alive in her lat life. But, over time, she was learning to open up with those she loved. It was hard, of course. But she was glad she had Anne by her side every step of the way. And when the next year came by, she didn't hide her pain. Instead, she went straight to Anne's room in the attic and snuggled as close to her as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Lil something that I was asked to write on my one-shot book on Wattpad so if you want me to write something for you as well you can go to my Wattpad profile (under the same name) and ask awa


End file.
